I'm Your Savior, He's Mine
by Igotztoomanynames
Summary: Hinata is Kidnapped and the one person she wishes would save her is Naruto. But he doesn't. If she is his savior, and he's Sasuke's, who is hers?   I DON'T OWN NARUTO.  Side Note: Shikamaru and Hinata have been close friends since The Academy days in fic
1. Chapter 1

Hinata was her hospital bed. She had just saved Naruto, and he left to go after Sasuke without even visiting her while she was stuck in this hospital because she saved his life. She clutched at her heart painfully, wishing that he would somehow appear right here in front of her, tell her that he felt the same way.

That he loved her.

But...

A large crash was heard throughout the hospital and she got up immediately, then fell back down. It seemed that she still wasn't fully healed and her chakra hadn't been replenished.

"You're coming with us!" A group of Oto nin kicked the door in.

"No! I won't!"

She struggled feebly against them. She was outmatched and outnumbered. There was nothing she could do. Something was held in front of her face and she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>When Hinata's eyes opened, she was staring straight into the eyes of the traitor, Uchiha Sasuke. She screamed, backing away into a tree.<p>

He advanced on her, his lips crawling up her neck dangerously. He chuckled. "I want you, Hyuuga." he whispered against her neck, "You are strong and beautiful, someone to help me rebuild my Clan."

His hands crawled into her shirt, getting a firm grip on her nipples and she let out a gasp. "And such a nice, responsive body. Pale, smooth skin, unblemished face, dark hair, full lips, long, shapely legs..." he removed her pants and ran his hands along the smooth skin, "And the Byakugan." he moaned, throwing his head back, "You're making me so hot. I might have to take you sooner than planned."

"S-Stop it." she tried to make her voice brave and confident, but it came out weak and pitiful-sounding.

It seemed to only amuse him, "You should give in, Hinata. Either way, I'm going to make you wet." he massaged her breasts, "I want you to enjoy this." He stood up and starting removing his clothes.

"No, stop. I-I don't want this. Please. Naruto! Naruto, why won't you help me!" Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she passed out. At that moment, Shikamaru showed up.

"Let her go, Sasuke. She's coming with me now." he said firmly. "You'll have to get through me first." Sasuke got in a fighting stance, "Not like you could beat the top of the rookie nine, forever the best."

Shikamaru laughed at him and kicked his feet out from under him before taking Hinata into his arms, "You were only at the top because I let you be. I would kick your ass right now, but that'd be too troublesome. Leave Hinata alone or I'll kill you. Understand?" With that, he headed off into the trees back to Konoha.

* * *

><p>Hinata was in a hospital bed again. She heard arguing outside of the door and the door opened. She instantly laid back down and pretended to sleep. "Shikamaru, you IDIOT! We all told you it was a lost cause! Why did you save that girl? Even the Hokage said no one had to. The freaking Hokage, dammit!"<p>

"Tema, this girl, Hinata, has had a troublesome experience trust me,I know troublesome. You know what? This girl saved Naruto's life and he left without even visiting her in the hospital to go bring back the guy who almost raped her! She's the unfortunate girl who fell in love with that idiot who hasn't got over a truly lost cause: Sakura and Sasuke."

Temari scoffed, "Sure. I bet you just think she's hot or something. It's over, Nara! I'm going back to Suna!" she stomped away and Shikamaru sat down next to Hinata's bed, frustrated.

"Blondes and troublesome just go together, huh Hinata?" Shikamaru smiled half heartedly.

She nodded sadly, "Blondes make your life a lot harder Shikamaru-kun, a lot harder." she usually wouldn't speak to anyone other than Kurenai like this, but there was something about him that made her feel comfortable and gave her confidence.

"Hinata-chan!"

Naruto rushed in and grabbed her arms, "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Where is Sasuke?" he asked.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-It h-h-hurts. Y-You're hurting m-me." she whsipered, her head down.

"You saw him. Tell me where Sasuke is so I can find him!"

"Stop! You're breaking my arms!"

He gripped her tighter, "TELL ME!"

She felt the audible 'crunch' of a bone breaking and screamed. Shikamaru rushed back in the room and threw Naruto off of her, "What's your problem, Naruto?"

"I need to know where Sasuke is. For...Sakura." he coughed.

"You ungrateful bastard. That is what you came to visit her for?"

They looked at Hinata, who was bleeding profusely out of her arm and coughing up blood, "Naruto, I'd appreciate if you didn't visit Hinata during her stay at the hospital. Or at all, if you don't mind. I'll go get a medic nin."

The first one he came upon was Sakura, "Can you help Hinata? She's pretty much half-dead by now." the girl's features twisted in anger, "Don't ever ask me to help her. I won't! Never."

Next he ran into Ino, who looked at him with wide eyes and dragged him to Hinata's room and immediately got to work, "Thanks for getting help as soon as possible. Naruto nearly killed her."

She took her time healing and was done in an hour, "Good. Now all she needs is a day's bed rest and no missions for a while. Her arm's not completely healed, but she has a cast now, and her arm just needs to let it heal over time. Call me if you need any more help."


	2. Teaching The Blonde A Lesson

_**OMFG! I'm delighted with the response the story got and I would like to thank everyone who R&R'd this story. **_

_**To reviewers: At the moment, yes it is a ShikaHina and I hope it will end up that way, but with some minor (And huge) blocks in their relationship. I'm almost done with the second chapter, btw. And in this, Sakura's hate for Hinata started a long time ago and you'll find out why later in the story. Shout out to all ShikaHina luvers, and Just Hinata luvers in general. Thanks you for being as awesome as you are!**_

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru! I-I...he...he-" she buried her head in his chest and cried.<p>

"Come on, Hinata. I'm taking you home."

* * *

><p>"Hiashi." Shikamaru nodded respectively at the man, who, in turn, gave him a hug.<p>

"Shikamaru, my boy. The Elders took a vacation and I'm officially dating again! Such a wonderful, wonderful day. How are you and my lovely daughter doing?"

They looked at each other, dumbfounded. This chick really must be hot.

"Shikamaru, your parents won't mind having Hinata over for the night so you can talk to her, will they? She seems depressed and I'm sure you can cheer her up."

Shikamaru nodded and took her to his home, all the while looking at her soaking his shirt with tears.

"Mom, can Hinata stay over for a bit? She's not feeling well. I'll be right back." Shikamaru ran back to a certain hyperactive blonde's home. Sakura answered the door.

"Naruto doesn't want you here. Go away." she glared darkly at him.

"Either you let me in, or **I'll **let me in." she didn't move and he pushed her out of the way.

He practically stomped his way over to Naruto and lifted the 6'3 nin of the ground, "I never liked you, Sakura, or your precious traitor Sasuke. But I tried for Hinata. But now that's all over. What did you say to make her cry like that? And why would you do something like that to her? You broke her heart, Naruto. And now it's my job to break you." His fist hit the blondes face with a loud, audible 'crunch'. Then he gripped the blonde's arm so tightly it broke.

"Remind you of anything Naruto?" He started throwing him against the walls and a clone had Sakura in his shadow possession jutsu, so she could do nothing but watch.

"How about now? The broken arm, bleeding face, being thrown around while the person you love watches, unable to do anything? Do you understand now? Or will I have to go after her too? You remember how Pein stuck those spears through you?" The insane look in his eyes told the two that Shikamaru wouldn't hesitate to kill or torture either of them at the moment, or ever.

Shikamaru readied his shadow spears to strike the pink-haired kunoichi, "STOP! I UNDERSTAND! JUST...just don't hurt Sakura-chan." Shikamaru released the both of them and lowered the shadow spears, "This is so troublesome. I need a smoke." he took a cigarette out of his pocket and put it in his mouth, lighting it and taking a slow drag. He put his hands in his pocket and walked to the door, opening it.

"This is your warning Uzumaki. Don't make me come after you again. This is nothing compared to what will happen to you if you hurt her again. There is no limit to what I will do when it comes to Hinata. Believe me." he walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, where's Hinata?" Shikamaru asked once he had walked into his home and not seen his friend.<p>

"Upstairs in your room. Now put that nasty thing out. You're going to kill the poor child from second-hand smoke if you don't kill yourself first." Yoshino shook her head sadly, worry for her son's health clear on her features.

Shikamaru clenched his fist before throwing away the cigarette. He would do it for Hinata, but he didn't want her sympathy. This was his personal choice and it had nothing to do with his late sensei, who also smoked. He didn't need them to worry about him.

He took a deep breath, opening the door to see that Hinata was sitting there, no longer crying but the sadness was still there.

"Hinata, you're the only person that is worth all this, Do you know how troublesome you are? Years ago, when I first met you, I wouldn't even bother doing this. You remember right?"

Hinata chuckled, thinking of when they first met.

_**~Flashback~**_

**_Hinata was sitting down by herself, humming quietly with a tiny grin on her face when Shikamaru tapped her shoulder, "Why are you playing with the other girls and being overly loud and annoying like them?" _**

**_Hinata looked confused, "I'm s-sorry. I-I d-d-didn't know I-I w-w-was s-s-s-supposed t-to." _**

**_Shikamaru grinned, "You're not troublesome, are you?" _**

**_She looked down blushing, "I-I h-h-hope n-not." _**

**_"Great, Wanna go stare at the clouds?" He asked hopefully. _**

**_"S-Sure."_**

**_~End~_**

It was a short meeting, but it brought them together, and they've been friends ever since, even though nowadays they don't do any lazy activities as often.

"Let's go cloud-watching." Shikamaru said, getting up and pulling her along with him, "This days just been too troublesome. And maybe you can tell me about what happened after clearing your head. It helps."

They walked to a small clearing by the waterfall and Hinata giggled when they looked at the sky, "Shika, the clouds are gone."

"I guess so. So we'll just watch the stars and moon." The moon reminded him a lot of her eyes, but he always thought her eyes were much more interesting to stare at.

"Alright." The both of them laid down, and before long they were asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope this doesn't seem too rushed. I wanted it to be good, but I was running out of writer brain-juice quickly, so...this is what I got. I apologize. Tell me what you think!<strong>_

_**R&R**_


End file.
